gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzio Girls High School
Anzio Girls High School (アンツィオ高校) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. Overview 'Behavior & Policy' Anzio's culture is prone towards festivities and feasts, they have close ties with Waffle Academy and Blue Division High School due to their love for food and often reunite in internationaly known food festivals. They also known for their extravagant post-match parties to thank all participants and officials, regardless of the outcome of the match. Due to the school poverty all clubs are encouraged to have food selling booth to raise funds. They also earns fund through Tankathlon. Anzio's students are very friendly and impulsive. Their impulsiveness is the main cause of the school's poverty, due to their far from frugal attitude, the school's budget is allocated to snack times and personal spending. They also known to be fair-winners/losers as regardless of the outcome of the match they always organise their after-match parties. 'Materiel' Their main force is composed of CV.33 tankettes (some equipped with a Solothurn S-18-1000 20mm AT Rifle for Tankathlon), some M13/40 light tanks and self-propelled gun Semovente da 75/18. They also made drastic cuts to save enough money to buy a P26/40 medium tank. 'Tactics' Given that the bulk of its forces is made up of either tankettes and/or light tanks, supported by just a handful of 75mm self-propelled guns, Anzio tends to rely on baiting and ambush tactics, trying to capitalize on its tankettes' mobility to harass and throw the opponent off-guard and strike its flag tank with the heavier vehicles. They are also shown to make use of deception to influence the movements of their opponents by using cardboard decoys. But due to their impulsive nature they unsuitable on defensive tactics and standoffs. They also made impressive plans on paper that usually rarely survive first contact and rarely have backup plans. 'Schoolship' Their schoolship is based and named after the Aquila an unfinished Italian aircraft carrier from the Regia Marina during World War II. Many of the schoolship's buildings if not all seem to have a Renaissance-style architecture, Anzio's main plaza is a replica of Rome's Piazza di Spagna with the Spanish Steps, the Trinità dei Monti and the Fontana della Barcaccia. They also have a replica of the Roman Pantheon with its fountain (transferred from Pompei to Japan to commemorate Italy-Japan relations) where they sometimes play opera, of the Trevi Fountain, the Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore and the Colosseum which serve as a all-purpose place (Sensha-Do training grounds, athletics fields, stage fields...). 'Uniform' Anzio's schoolgirl uniform consists into a dark blue beret, a white collared shirt with a black tie, a dark blue skirt with a belt, a white pantyhose and black shoes. Anchovy's one is the same as other students but with a long black mantle. Both the uniform and Anchovy's mantle are heavily inspired by the uniform of the "Giovani Italiane", the organization that grouped young Italian females during fascism. Anzio's sensha-dō uniform consists into a gray uniform with a jacket (inspired by WWI Arditi Corps), a gray short with a black belt and a pair of black high boots. Anchovy's one only differ with a puff throuser instead of a short, an additionnal chest belt and a red armband. Background Anzio Girls High School is a school based in Tochigi Prefecture that was founded as a private institute by an Italian to promote Italian culture in Japan. It is a relatively small school compared to the other main schools. It was said that the school was in disarray before Anchovy took the lead and restored Anzio's Sensha-dō. '63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament' 'Against Maginot' Anzio participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Maginot Girls' Academy as their first opponent. Their force was composed of seven CV.33 and three Semovente 75/18. Anzio started the match by launching it's signature move, the CV.33 harassement, Maginot took the bait and left their flag tank behind defenseless. Anchovy took the opportunity, telling Carpaccio to prevent any reinforcement to intervene and attacked the enemy's flag tank. However just before being destroy Maginot's flag tank managed to land a shot on Anzio's one. Despite this unsual turn of events, Anzio won the first round and launch their signature after-match party to confort Maginot's girls. 'L'arma "non piu" segreta (The Weapon "no longer" secret)' Anchovy after many snack times cuts to save money introduce at the coliseum Anzio's new weapon the Carro Armato P26/40. Under the spying eyes of Yukari. 'Against Ooarai' |-|Anime & OVA= Advancing to the second round brought Anzio against Ooarai Girls Academy, a school freshly reintroduced to Sensha-dō led by Kuromorimine's former vice commander. Their force was comprised of the P26/40, six CV.33 and three Semovente 75/18. Anzio started the match with "Operation Macaroni", by setting several cardboard decoys to disturb their opponent while they flanked them in a pincer movement. The plan is foiled by airhead Pepperoni who set too much decoys making Ooarai aware of the deception. Five CV.33 were shot down by Duck Team and Anglerfish Team, Carpaccio's Semovente was destroyed alongside Hippo Team and a Semovente was disabled by Rabbit Team. The remaining force composed of a Semovente and Pepperoni's CV.33 was called as backup by Anchovy. The P26/40 was lured to a killzone by Turtle Team where the remaining force was annihilated. They were eliminated in quarter-finals but not without their after-match party where their food stock was devastated by Hana's blackhole stomach. |-|Manga= In the manga, the match is completely shown at the expense of the one against Saunders. It is also shown as a far more hard-fought battle than the one suggested by the anime. Anchovy proves that she is a competent leader by sending a vanguard made up by the CV.33 and some Fiat M13/40 to slow Ooarai down, thus allowing her main force to occupy the vantage point atop the central ridge overlooking the battlefield. When the Ooarai tanks reached the ridge, Anzio sprung the ambush, knocking out Rabbit Team with Anchovy's own Carro Armato P26/40, and pinning Ooarai down, although not without taking losses of their own. To break the stalemate, Miho had Anglerfish Team and Turtle Team flank Anzio. The tactic required the rest of the Ooarai tanks to hold their ground, which they managed to do, albeit barely - Anzio's fire knocked out Duck Team and damaged the tracks and turret ring of the Char B1 bis. Just when the remaining Anzio tanks were about to target Hippo Team, Ooarai's flag tank, Anglerfish Team and Turtle Team appeared to their rear and took out all of them. 'Tournament Final' All Anzio girls arrived very early to assist at the finals as Anchovy promised to Miho. But after an all night party, all girls slept during the match only waking up when the match is over. 'Saving Ooarai' After the news of Ooarai's decommission and the reincarnation match against the All-Stars University Team's team had been released to the public, Anchovy responded to Darjeeling's SOS about joining forces to support Ooarai. They initially intended to bring their P26/40 but as it was damaged during an exchange program they arrived as other schools during the greetings aboard a CV.33 tankette. They are assigned to Team Dandelion. 'Battling the University' During the battle Anzio mainly serve as scout. In the middle of battle the Acorn Platoon,composed of Anzio, Duck Team, Turtle Team and Jatkosota , was formed to infiltrate enemy lines to hunt down the source of bombing. The first attack was conducted by Anzio's CV.33 thrown from Duck Team's Type 89B back to let them shoot at Karl's chamber. However, they failed thanks to some poor shooting and the low calibre of their machine guns and ended up flipped upside down on top of the bridge but was latter used as a powered ramp that boosted the Hetzer up into the air. From there the Hetzer fired down the gun barrel of the Karl-Gerät 040 and removed it from the match. During the battle in the theme park they were used as reconnaissance and coordination, using the top of the roller coaster as overwatch, however they were spotted by Rumi and were chased on the roller coaster by two M24 Chaffee and were saved at the last moment by Rabbit Team. Near the end of the match they linked-up with Mallard Team to take down a Pershing holding the rearguard. Anzio used the small size of their tank to sneak into the Pershing's blind spot, prompting the Pershing's crew to attempt to crush them. Anzio then used the light weight and high speed of the CV.33 to "skip" across the surface of a pool. The fast-moving (and much heavier) Pershing narrowly braked in time, but Mallard Team ambushed them from behind, sending them into the drink. Seconds later however, Anzio's tank was immobilised by a direct hit from the Centurion. 'Tankathlon' While not very respected in Sensha-Dō, Anzio has its reputation in Tankathlon. Anchovy practice this sport to earn funds for the next Nationals. 'Against Centipede Team' After witnessing the match between Centipede Team and BC Freedom, Anchovy gave a written challenge to Shizuka. During the match three CV.33 were shot down by Shizuka and when Pepperoni manage to get a clear shot of the Te-Ke, they buried themselves in public to avoid be shot. Out of frustration Anchovy launched everything she has in the match and was shot down by Jajka, considering it as a weak fight. Pepperoni and Amaretto tried to retaliate but were gunned down by ambushed 7TP. 'Failed attempt of Revenge' During a training match between Tategoto High School and Bonple High School, Pepperoni and Carpaccio managed to secretly engage alongside Tategoto in order to get revenge on Jajka for having humiliate Anchovy during the match against Centipede Team. While Jajka's tank being busy with Tategoto, Anzio girls charge Jajka's tank, however as Jajka foreseen the attack they were crushed. 'Battleling Rookies & Revenge' Wanting to settle score with Centipede Team but also unwanting to repeat the outcome of the previous match, Anchovy sent them a written challenge pairing them with the freshly created Tategoto High School. They fielded CV.33 against Tategoto's Ha-Go and Centipede's Te-Ke. While Tategoto under Shizuka's guidance manage to score a hit on Anzio, Pepperoni and Carpaccio destroyed a Ha-Go and the Te-Ke, however this was a ruse that permitted Aung and the rest of her team to charge on Anchovy's position. While everything seems lost for Anzio, Anchovy foreseen such a tactic and sort her trump card, a CV.33 armed with a 20mm Solothurn AT rifle commanded by Panettone. Aung realize too late her mistake as the AT Rifle unleashed hell of Tategoto tanks. Anzio crushed the novice school and got their revenge for the unfinished match against Centipede. 'Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament' 'Introduction' Many of Anzio students are seen to hold food stalls. Anchovy is latter seen parading distributing tracts promoting her school until Flying Tankers stole the attention with their Osprey. 'Against Katyusha's Volunteer Army' In first round for the seventh match of the Tankathlon Tournament, Anzio will fight Pravda's Katyusha's Volunteer Army in an Annihilation match. They field at least four normal CV.33 and at least three CV.33 equipped with 20mm AT Guns. They used Caesar & Oryou as Yojimbos. True to themselves they set deception and used KVA's girls fear of their Pravda commanders against them. Their first trap was to put a cardboard version of Nonna, making panicked Nina that permitted to Anzio to disable one of their T-70. Their second tricked was a puppet of Klara as the Grim Reaper lift by a drone, if it terrified Alina, Saemonza foiled the deception cutting its rope. Their final deception was to put a puppet of Katyusha on a rod in front of one CV.33 to prevent direct fire on them, while to plan apparently failed when Nina and Alina shoot down the Tankette, the real plan was to provoke them to lure them into a Kill Zone where Amaretto and others annihilated them with their AT Rifles. By defeating KVA, they'll make Nina and Alina fighting the next round under their banner. Members Anzio Girls High School has four characters of note. 'Anchovy' Her real name is Chiyomi Anzai. Her hometown is Toyota city, Aichi Prefecture. The overall commander of the Anzio Girls High School Sensha-dō Team, called by her team "Duce" ("commander" in Italian), possibly an allusion to the self-appointed title of Benito Mussolini, the Italian dictator. In the manga, she is arrogant and hot-blooded, but she only desires victory for her team. In the OVA, while still competitive, hot-blooded and a little bit too self-assured, she is much more relaxed and polite, as well as a graceful loser. 'Carpaccio' Hailing from Tsukuba city, Ibaraki Prefecture. One of the vice-commanders of Anzio, subordinate to Anchovy. She wasn't shown in the anime, but she has appeared in the manga and in the OVA. She usually commands a Semovente, where she acts as the loader. She is a quiet, kind girl loyal to her commander. She's also childhood friends with Caesar from Hippo team. 'Pepperoni' Her hometown is Mashiko town, Tochigi Prefecture. The other vice-commander of Anzio; she also takes the role of driver in the film. She didn't appear in the anime or in the manga, but she appeared in the OVA. Extroverted and cheerful, she is the natural leader of the fast and nimble tankettes, but her carelesness sometimes can get her team into trouble. She affectionately refers to Anchovy as "big sis". 'Amaretto' Pepperoni's CV.33 Driver, firstly nicknamed "Siko" by fans due to her way of responding to Pepperoni's commands (Si = Yes in Italian). Temporary Members During the Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament, every team defeated will fight under the winner's command. *Nina (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) *Alina (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) Vehicles operated Tanks *Carro Veloce CV.33 *M13/40 (only in the manga) *Semovente da 75/18 *Carro Armato P26/40 *Carro Veloce CV.33 (with Solothurn S-18-1000) Borrowed Tanks *T-70 (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) Non-fighting vehicles *Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana *Fiat-SPA Dovunque 41 *Fiat-SPA TM40 *Fiat-SPA TL37 *Lancia Aprilia Coloniale *Fiat-SPA 38R *Ansaldo-Lancia 1ZM Serie 3 Theme Music *Funiculì Funiculà Trivia *Its name comes from the city of Anzio in Italy, site of a famous battle of the Italian Theater of World War II (which saw, however, relatively little participation of Italian troops on both sides). *Its logo is a pizza with asparagus and brown olive toppings. *Anzio has a replica of the Colosseum on their school ship, in its present-day state of ruin. *Only the outcome of the match between Anzio and Ooarai is shown in the anime, which suggests that Ooarai defeated Anzio easily. However, in the manga adaptation, it is shown that the match was just about as intense as Ooarai's other matches. This was somewhat confirmed in the OVA, where the match was shown to be a tough, fast-paced battle that nonetheless ended with a convincing win for Ooarai. *Despite being poor and having to use bad-to-mediocre tanks, Anzio still managed to proceed to the second round of the Tournament by defeating Maginot Girls' College, while the much better equipped Saunders University High School lost on the first turn. Anzio has supposedly been long attempting to reach the final four. *All the named members of Anzio have names related to Italian foods (or at least food with Italian origins). *Anzio's Sensha-dō operations are frequently named after food (Macaroni, Rottura) or after mathematical stationary (Protractor, T-Square). *Anzio students conduct their business in lira, an outdated Italian currency. *Keeping with the rather stereotypical set of the foreign-themed academies, the Anzio girls are depicted as rather carefree and food-loving (much to Anchovy's own displeasure), yet capable of making the most of their subpar equipment. *Anzio's battle songs are Funculì, Funiculà, a famous Neapolitan song and Fiamme Nere, the battle march of the Italian Arditi military corps. *Anzio school is the only school that has once fought Ooarai but has never been shown in the opening, however, it was shown in the credits of the OVA. *In the anime, Anzio is the only school to lose 100% of its tanks to Ooarai during their tournament match. *According to supplementary material, many of Anzio's tanks are trapped in a state of disrepair, as the school lacks the funds to repair battle damage. **This is cited as the reason for which Anzio did not bring its P26/40 when it joined the Ooarai Compound Team in the events of the film, instead squeezing three people into a two-man tankette. *All officially named members' birthdates hold significance for Italy during WWII. **Anchovy: Creation of the Italian Social Republic. **Carpaccio: Raid on Alexandria. **Pepperoni: Liberation of Mussolini. Gallery 'Tanks' P40.jpg|Carro Armato Pesante 40 Semovente.jpg|Semovente da 75/18 L3.jpg|Carro Veloce L33 M13.jpg|M13/40 CV.33 Solothurn.jpg|CV 33 with Solothurn S-18-1000 'Non-Fighting Vehicles' ' AS42 Sahariana.png|Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana Fiat F-15.png|Fiat-SPA 38R Italian vehicles.png|From left to right; Fiat-SPA TL.37, TM40 & Dovunque 41 Lancia Aprilia Coloniale.png|Lancia Aprilia Coloniale Lancia1ZSerie3.png|Ansaldo-Lancia 1ZM Serie 3 ' 'Others' Anzio01.jpg|The girls from the Anzio Girls High School. Anzio-duce.jpg|Anzio's Duce, Anchovy. Anzio-pasta.jpg|An example of Anzio's dedication to food Anzio-tanks.jpg|Blueprints of the tanks used by Anzio in the battle against Ooarai. AnzioBusted.png|Aftermath of the battle against Ooarai. Anzio Defeat Chibi.JPG|Anzio in Chibi Category:Schools Category:Anzio Girls' High School Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:TemporaryCategory